Sharing in the Fun (script)
(sean abel is shy) * Sean Abel: (first lines) (sighs) Man I Can't meet the weebles! * Jill: '''hi Sean, What's Wrong! * '''Sean Abel: '''Well, I'm not Sure, I looking up a treehouse! * '''Jill: '''That's Okay Sean, It's understude! * '''Sean Abel: '''Let's Go See how Jeff and Danny are doing! * '''Jill: '''Okay! * '''Danny: '''Hey Jeff, What are you doing! * '''Jeff: '''I'm trying to say is... * '''Jill and Sean Abel: '''Hi Danny, Hi Jeff, What are you two doing! * '''Danny: '''We're Having Lots of Fun! * '''Jeff: '''Yes, and we are not going to believe that, Let's go see how Emily's doing in school! * '''Jill: '''Hi Emily, It Sure was playing your guitar! * '''Emily: '''Thanks, But I wish Barney and I wanna Do it! * '''Jill: '''Okay, But, Why Don't you play for a little while! * '''Emily: '''Okay! * (emily plays the guitar) * '''Emily: '''I can't play the guitar to make music! * (the barney doll comes to life) * '''Barney: Whoa, Does this is the worst than rules in Weebleville! * Emily: '''Barney! * '''Barney: Hi Emily! * Emily: '''I'm So Glad Your Here, My Guitar cannot play the music, It's Not Fair! * '''Barney: You Have to Do it! * Emily: '''Nah, I'm Not sure see my guitar! * '''Danny & Jeff: Barney! * Barney: '''Hi Danny, Hi Jeff, I'm So Glad to see you! * '''Danny: '''Hey Barney, Where are the weebles go! * '''Barney: Well, Um, I'm Telling You! * Jeff: '''Why Barney Why! (music starts for Why?) Why is the grass so green! * '''Danny: '''Why is the Sky so Blue! * '''Emily: '''How Many Fish are in the Sea! * '''Sean Abel: '''and Why does the Cow say Moo! * '''Jeff Emily Danny and Sean Abel: '''We sit around and wonder why, About so many things, We, just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, WHY! * '''Barney: '''Why, are there stars up in the Sky, Why, do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... * '''Emily: '''How do that birds fly up so high! * '''Jeff Emily Danny and Sean Abel: '''We, just Wanna Know, Why? * '''Jeff: '''Why does the Kitty Cat Purr? * '''Danny: '''Why does the Bear have Fur? * '''Emily & Sean Abel: '''How does the day turn into Night! * '''Jill: '''and Why is the Moon so Bright? * '''Barney: We sit around and wonder why, About so many things! * Barney, Sean Abel, Two Boys, Jill and Emily: We, just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, WHY, Why, are there stars up in the Sky, Why, do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... How do that birds fly up so high, We, Just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, Why, We Just, Wanna Know, WHY! (music ends) * Keesha & Kim: '''Barney! * '''Kids: '''Barney! * '''Chip: Oh Hi Barney! * Barney: '''Hi Everybody it So Good to See You, What are you Doing! * '''Chip: '''We're Trying to being Sharing in the Fun! * '''Curtis: '''Yeah, We are just having lots of Fun! * '''Kim: '''Yeah, we Remember heard that before! * '''Kristen: '''Do we know how to Do It! * '''Miss Etta Kette: '''I Wish I Knew (music starts for Scales and Arpeggios) Do mi do mi do so mi do, Every truly cultured music student knows, You must learn your scales and your arpeggios, Bring the music ringing from your chest, And not your nose, While you sing your scales and your arpeggios! * '''Curtis: '''If your faithful to your daily practicing, You will find you progress is encouraging, Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes, When you do your scales and your arpeggios! * (fast piano music playing) * '''Barney, Sean Abel, Kids, Miss Etta Kette Two Boys, Jill and Emily: '''Do mi so do do so mi do Do mi so do do so mi do, Though it seems at first it doesn't show, Like a tree ability will bloom and grow, If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows, Your must sing your scales And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos! (music ends) * '''Scooter McNutty: Miss Etta, Do You Mind! * Miss Etta Kette: I'm Sorry Scooter, I had No Idea! * Barney: Scooter, Are You Awake! * Scooter McNutty: Yeah, I'm Okay? * Sean Abel: '''Hey Barney, I can tell me about the Weebleville, Imagine the day in Weebleville, The Home of Goosebumpy, and Miss Birdie Lee Bright, Marching the Band and Squeaking sound like a cute little Mouse! * * '''Robert: '''Taking Turns Is Lost of More Fun * '''Barney: (music starts for Taking Turns) right Whoa * Barney: '''Oh, we take turns * 'Kids: '(Oh, we take turns) * 'Barney: '''So we'll all have fun, * '''Kids: '(So we'll all have fun) * '''Barney: '''And we include * 'Kids: '(And we include) * '''Barney: 'Everyone * ''Kids: '(Everyone) * Barney '''Kids: 'Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. * '''Barney '''Kids: 'Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. * '''Barney: '''That's Right Everybody Truns (Oh, we take turns) When we're helping out, (When we're helping out) 'Cause that's what friends ('Cause that's what friends) Are all about. (Are all about) Oh, we take turns When we're helping out. 'Cause that's what friends Are all about. Oh, we take turns When we're helping out. Oh, we take turns (Oh, we take turns) So we'll all have fun, (So we'll all have fun) And we include (And we include) Everyone. (Everyone) Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun, And we include Everyone. Oh, we take turns So we'll all have fun! * * * '''Danny: What's a Cute Little Mouse! * Sean Abel: '''Well Um, Well That's, That's Wanna Chase Him, Oh, Follow that Cute Little Mouse! * (sean abel follows him) * '''Barney: '''Sean, Come Back! * (barney and the Children follows Sean Abel to the Weebleville) * (fade to the weebleville) * (the cute Little Mouse Chasing the Weebleville) * (sean abel stop running And breathing) * '''Sean Abel: Phew, That's Was Close! * Bumpus: '''(psst) Over Here Sean! * '''Sean Abel: Who's Said That! * Bumpus: I Did, It's Us! * Sean Abel: '''Bumpus, I'm Feeling Goosebumpy, I Don't Understand! * '''Bumpus: '''I was Trying Is, We're Having Lots of FUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! * '''Sean Abel: But I'm Frightened! * Pendleton: '''You can Hold My Hand with us, Sean! * (sean abel holds pendleton's hand but the children stopped running) * '''Jeff: I Don't Think we're ever just is got here! * Danny: No Jeff, We're in Weebleville! * Curtis: in According to my Book, it's get all Goosebumpy, we're Getting Closer! * Jill: Is That, Good Bad or Great! * Chip & Jill: Great! * (door sqeaks open and close) * Hannah: '''Barney, I Need You to Come Here! * '''Barney: (music starts for My Jeans are Always Blue) Okay, I'll Be Right There! * Jill: '''My Shirt Is Red, My Socks are Two, My Hat is Purple But My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Curtis & Chip: '''My Belt is Brown, And so are my Boots, My Vest is Green But My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Barney & Kids: '''I wear all the colors of the rainbow, but blue is my favorite one. * '''Barney: It's the color of the sky, It's the color of the sea. * Barney & Kids: '''Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful blue Is the prettiest color to me! * '''Jeff: '''My raincoat is yellow with an Orange collar too. * '''Danny: But rain, shine or anytime, My jeans are always blue. * Barney & Kids: '''The Clothes in My Clothes are colorful is true, I love to mix the match them but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Danny: '''I love to mix the match them, but My Jeans are Always Blue! * '''Barney & Kids: love to mix and match them...., But my jeans are always blue. * Barney: But my jeans, are always BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE.' '(yodeling) * Jeff: '''Oh Yeah. (music ends) * '''Danny: Barney, Do You Know where Sean Abel went! * Bumpus, Pendleton & Sean Abel: '''Yay! * '''Bumpus: Did You Hear that Sean Abel, I think the dust that way! * Sean Abel: Yeah! * Bumpus: We Did it, we Discovered what's Under all the dust! * (squeaking) * Sean Abel: '''What was That!, Oh Look it Him, but who is that! * '''Bumpus: '''Oh It's Just a Cute Little Mouse! * (fade to the classroom) * '''Scooter McNutty: Miss Etta, I'm not sure It Happens! * Barney: You're Right Stephen! * (spins and open) * Stella: Aloha Everyone * Kids: '''Oh Hi Stella! * '''Barney: '''It's Stella the Storyteller! * '''Stella: '''Aloha * '''Jeff: Aloha * Stella: '''Hi Barney, What's Up with you! * '''Stella: '''That means say hello in Hawaii. And that's where i'm just came from * '''Barney: '''Oh why? the doing! The Hawaii Stella! * '''Danny: '''Really * '''Stella: This Is Wearing Hawaii Clothes Gress Skirt Flower Lei Flower Hair Pineapple. * Barney: '''Well Fine stella thank you At Again You Know Stella Travels All Over The World And Everywhere Go She New Story What Look Like You Bet Somewhere Exeiting Stella * '''Stella: '''I Has Bet SomeWorld Exiting Barney I just Come From Hawaii * '''Kessha: Does Pineapple Petty Stella What Kind Are They * * Kristen: 'That’s Me Stella * '''Chip: '''Yes. It's Pineapple Hawaii *'Barney: Nothing, I was just Play With you? *'Stella:' Well, Maybe i also got some more stories. *'Danny:' What kind of stories. *'Stella:' I learning about the pineapple and bring some Hawaii Beach Tropicana Island. In fact. We can tell a story. *'Stella: '''Well, i told us story about a surprise! when i was say "Well, it was fun to be glad". *'Barney: Hey, a got a another idea. *'Stella: '''Well, another story could be "Johnny Appleseed". *'Barney: I Surely Do? *(Swirl to the Johnny Appleseed) *'Stella: '''Once Upon a Time, There was a Boy His Name Is Johnny Appleseed. *'Stella: Who Loved Everything Apple Trees. *(eat apple) *'Stella: '''He Would Sit Under his Apple Tree All Day And his friends would often ask him to come and Play *'Jeff: '''Hey Johnny you want to play some Ball today. ' *'Robert: no I'd rather sit here this apple tree. *'Jeff: '''okay *(eat apple) *'Stella: 'so he was sit in the shade of his apple tree and he would listen to the birds sing - crickets chirp and Squirrels chatter *'Jill: Johnny Appleseed Would you like to come in the house and eat some cookie that i baked for you *'Robert: '''no thanks granny I'd rather have a healthy snack like this apple and i'm happy to enjoy nature under this apple tree *'Jill: oh Johnny i wish you would do more than just sit under this apple tree all day *'Emily: '''Johnny Appleseed Would you like to come in the house and eat some Food that i Hungry for you '''Robert: '''no thanks grandma I'd rather have a healthy snack like this apple and i'm happy to enjoy nature under this apple tree Jill: oh Johnny i wish you would do more than just sit under this apple tree all day *'Curtis: 'Quack Quack! *(egg hatching) *'Hannah: Quack Quack! *(egg hatching) *'Keesha: '''Quack Quack! *'Miss Etta Kette:' Are You Lost! *'Stella: Said Mother Duck! *'''Jill: No, we saw the ugly duckling hide the egg! *'Curtis:' Holy Moly? *'Hannah:' He's Hatching *(egg hatching) *'Sean Abel:' Gus Gus, Gus Gus! *'Miss Etta Kette: '''My Oh My, The Duckling is Different! *'Jeff, Jill, Emily, Curtis, Hannah and Keesha: Huh, Aaah, You So Ugly, Go Away! *'''Miss Etta Kette: Would You Please Stop, Let's Go Swimming! *(time Lapse) *'Stella: '''Johnny Appleseed wanted to know how, he turned into beatiful swan, The End! *'Barney:' That was a Great story, Thanks Stella! *'Stella: I Gotta Go Play Ball! *'Stella: '''Well Now! Really it's time me to go home! So! it's saying to Hawaii! *'Stella: 'Ahola. * '''Barney & Kids: '''Ahola Stella Bye Bye *'Stella: I Love this jobs *'Kids: '''Bye Stella! *'Stella: Toodles! *'''Barney: Bye! Stella! Have a Nice Trip! *(close and spins) *'Kids: '''Wow *'Barney:' Whoa *'Barney:' There Here Go! *'Miss Etta Kette: Do You Know what is a Story Scooter! *'Scooter McNutty: '''Oh Can I Hear One Can I! *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Your Right, Here's Wanna My Favorites, I'll Say it, Then you give it a try, (clears throats) Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. *A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. *If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, *where's the peck of pickled pickles Peter Piper picked? *'Scooter McNutty: Wow, Um, Can I'll be Try Okay! *'Miss Etta Kette:' Alright! *'Scooter McNutty:' Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, Um, A peck of pickled Piper, Whoops Haha, Um, Peter Piper peck of pickled Pocka, Ooh Yeah, Picky People Pocky, um ahh, Pitey Pipey, Peppey, Yaaaahhhh, Phew, Why is That, Wanna of your favorite Rhymes! *'Miss Etta Kette: '''Because It So Much Fun Watching Other People Trying To Sayin! *'Scooter McNutty:' Oh Yeah, Well, Peter Pepper Pikey, Pocka, ugh, Peeter Peeper Peter, Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *'Miss Etta Kette:' So That's Easy For You To Say! *(fade to the Library) *'Mr. Boyd: Hi Everybody. *'Barney and Kids: '''Oh Hi Mr Boyd. *'Booker T. Bookworm: 'Mr. Boyd, Do you know Where Barney is. *'Mr. Boyd: 'Nope, I'm Not Sure Exactly Hmm, I Don't Think So, Let's Just Playing Silly! *(Booker T. Bookworm & Mr. Boyd are making silly faces & their laughing) *(fade to the weebleville) *'Sean Abel: Wakiti, I Should enough apsalootly posiftibicly Nothing to do! *'Wakiti:' Oh That's Alright Sean, You Know, I'm Not Sure Exactly what it Does! *'Jason:' What's that Noise! *'Robert:' I Got The Drum *'Chip:' I Got The Flute *'Danny:' I Got The Bugle *'Stephen:' I Got The Trombone *'Kristen:' I Got The Tambourine *'Keesha: '''I Got The Cymbal *'Barney:' I Know We Could Find The Band Is We You Are a Imagintions *'Sean Abel:' (music starts for The Marching song) I Don't Know, It Sounds like the Parade! *'Barney:' Oh, when the band. *'Kids:' Oh, when the band *'Barney: Begins to play. *'''Kids: Begins to play. *'Barney Kids: '''Oh, when our band begins to play. *I like to march to the music. *When our band begins to play. *'Barney:' Oh, when our band. *'Kids: Oh, when our band *'''Barney: Begins to march. *'Kids:' Begins to march *'Barney: '''Begins to play. *'Kids:' Begins to play. *'Barney Kids: Oh, when our band begins to march. *I like to help play the music. *Oh, when our band *Begins to play. *'Barney: '''Oh, when our band begins to play. *I like to march to the music. *When our band begins to play. *'Kazoo Kids: Begins to play. *'Jill & Hannah:' Oh, when we march, *'Kids: '''Oh, when our band begins to play. *'Barney and Kids: I like to march to the music. *When our band begins to play. *(music ends) *'Barney: '''we found you Sean! *'Sean Abel: 'I Did! *'Danny: 'Yep, we Haven't to chase you, We Know have together! *'Barney: '(music starts for The More We Get Together) That's Right Danny, It Seems to Have Important, The Hard way to be an waitress, If you really want to impressive people, You need to show the, you are right, If There's just enough for what teasing a little one, Be Friends are really fun! *'Sean Abel: 'You Do? *'Barney: yep, The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be, Cause your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. *'Barney & Kids:' The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be, Cause your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. *'Barney, Sean Abel, Jason, Wakiti & Kids:' The more we get together, Together, together, The more we get together, The happier we'll be, Cause your friends are my friends, And my friends are your friends, The more we get together, The happier we'll be. (music ends) * * *It's not so tough to share your stuff. It's not so tough to share your stuff. It's not so tough to share your stuff with a friend. It's great to learn to wait your turn. It's great to learn to wait your turn. It's great to learn to wait your turn be polite. When a friend comes over to play, It's not so nice to say "That's mine! That's mine! That's mine, mine, mine!" "Put it back! Put it back! Put it back, back, back!" And when you share, you show you care. And when you share, you show you care. And when you share, you show you care for your friend. If you want to do what's right, Don't hold your stuff too tight. It's fun, it's fun and much more fair When you share and you share, so share, share, share. It's not so tough to share your stuff. It's not so tough to share your stuff. It's not so tough to share your stuff It's not so tough to share your stuff It's not so tough to share your stuff with a friend. * * * * * *(fade to Bumpus's treehouse) *'Bumpus: '''Tibby, I didn't realize what you did have any talent! *'Tibby:' Nope, I'm Not Trying anything, (sobbing) and I don't Wanna Be A Part of this Bad, Ever, ever ever ever! *'Weebles:' Oh Tibby, Don't Give Up Come Back! *(fade to the Weebleville) *'Brett: Barney, I Don't Wanna be able to make always have hope (music starts for Trying On Dreams) you know I Couldn't realize that part, I'm trying on some dreams today,Looking for one that fits just the right way, A dream that makes me feel even more like me, Like everything I hope to be. *'Danny: '''Am I smart enough to be a teacher, Elegant enough for a queen, I might be a judge or an astronaut, I might star on Broadway and sing. *'Wakiti: 'Whatever else you do, one thing's for sure, You'll always be my best friend, You're the one I can share my dreams with, Whether they're real or just pretend. *'Brett: 'Well I'm trying on some dreams today, Looking for one that fits just the right way, A dream that makes me feel even more like me, Like everything I hope to be. *'Sean Abel & Jason: 'Maybe I will be a famous scientist, Maybe you will win a Nobel prize, Maybe I will be a brave firefighter, Just think, you can even save lives! *'Hannah: 'For friends like us, the world is filled with promise, There's almost nothing we can't do, If we believe and work real hard, We can make these dreams come true. *'Brett: 'I'm trying on some dreams today, Looking for one that fits just the right way, A dream that makes me feel even more like me, Like everything I hope to be. *'Brett, Danny, Sean Abel, Jason, Wakiti and Hannah: 'Like everything we hope to be. (music ends) *(Tibby Sobbing) *'Barney: 'My God Tibby, What's The Matter! *'Tibby: 'Because I Feel Angry, And Sad, All of same time! *'Jeff: 'Oh Man, Look What you Did now You'll Angry and Sad All Of the Same Time! *'Tibby: 'Sorry! *'Keesha: 'It's Alright, I'm Not Gonna Tell Them Anyone! *'Jeff: 'It's Not Alright Keesha, We are just having a Good Time, She Just Messed Up! *'Barney: '(music starts for Someone To Love You Forever) No Jeff, I'm Talking To Tibby, She Asen't got Any Talent, I know you're frightened and feel all alone, Not sure if you really belong, But friend with me, you will always be home, And that's why I sing you this song, I'll be someone to love you forever. *'Brett: I'll stay with you when you're lonely and sad, Just look in my eyes and you'll see, It doesn't matter if you're good or bad, There's one more special to me. *'Barney, Wakiti, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel, Jason & Kids: '''I'll be someone to love you forever, Sharing tomorrow together, *'Barney:' When you reach out to me, I will always be someone to love you forever. *'Barney, Wakiti, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel, Jason & Kids: Someone to love you forever, Sharing tomorrow together. *'Barney: '''When you reach out to me, I will always be... Someone to love you forever (music ends) *'John: 'Barney, I Didn't Realize got to explain, remember, I Quit! *'Jason: 'No Really, You Can't Quit? *'Karl: 'Come On Brett, I Gotta Quit! *'Jason: 'I'm Outta Here? *'Barney: '(music starts for Just Imagine) Just Imagine, Just Imagine, Just Imagine all the things that we, Could Be, Imagine all the places we could go, And See, Imagination's Fun for you and Me? *'Sean Abel: 'We Could Go to the Moon in the Great Big Balloon! *'Jason: 'Build a Castle By Playing Pretend! *'Hannah & Nicole: 'We Might even explore with a Big Dinosaur? *'John: 'Or Make Rainbows That never Ends! *'Barney, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel & Kids: 'Just Imagine, Just Imagine, Just Imagine all the things that we, Could Be, Imagine all the places we could go, And See, Imagination's Fun for you and Me? *'Jason: 'We Could Go Anywhere! *'Sean Abel: 'We Can Be Anyone! *'John: 'We Can Do It quite Easily Too! *'Hannah & Nicole: 'We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do! *'Barney, Kazoo Kids, Sean Abel & Kids: 'Just Imagine, Just Imagine, Just Imagine all the things that we, Could Be, Imagine all the places we could go, And See, Imagination's Fun for you and Me? *'Barney: 'Imagination's Fun for you and Me? (music ends) *'Tibby: 'Oh, Barney, you singing with feeling better? *'Jeff: 'Okay Kazoo Kids, On Your Mark, Get Set, Go! *(kazoo kids are leave home and disappears) *'Bumpus: 'Tibby, We Found You on the weebles funny Phone! *'Tibby: 'Oh Bumpus, I'm Sorry if tried harder! *(Tibby plays the weeble funny phone) *'Tibby: 'Whoa, I did it, I found my talent! *'Abby's Mom: 'Jason, It's Time to Go Home! *'Jason: 'Okay Mom, Along my way! *'Sean Abel: 'Look Barney, The weebles are playing the Instruments! *'Wakiti: 'I Love You Sean Abel, I Hope we know Tibby's Got Any Talent! *'Tibby: 'Well Sean, I will try again later because! *'Barney, Sean Abel, Kids and The Weebles: Weebles Never Give Up, Yay! *'Jill:' Hey Look Barney, There's are cute Little Mouse! *'Barney:' Oh, We Gotta Move along, Bye Weebles, See you Later! *'Bumpus:' Bye Sean, Bye Kids, Bye Barney, Have a Great Time? *'Tibby:' (giggles) Yeah, Bye? *(fade to the backyard) *'Scooter McNutty:' Are You Sure there aren't any friendships! *'Miss Etta Kette: '''Oh Yes, Scooter, I Do That Way! *'Scooter McNutty: Stella the Storyteller was Right! *'Miss Etta Kette: '''I'm Not Sure Exactly! *(little mouse leave) *'Sean Abel: 'Scooter and Miss Etta, I'm Back! *'Scooter McNutty: Hey Look who's here, Look who's Here! *'Miss Etta Kette:' My Friends, What all have you been up too! *'Danny: '''We Follow the Cute Little Mouse to the Weebleville! *'Hannah: Feel Along Goosebumpy! *'Jill & Emily: '& Diddy Loves to Sing and Dance? *'Curtis: '''Brett plays the kazoo? *'Chip: 'Marching the Parade! *'Keesha, Kim and Kristen: 'Meeting the Weebles! *'Jeff: '& Tibby's Got any Talent! *'Scooter McNutty: You Did Huh Wow, Hey you Dang Cute Little Mouse, Wait for Me, Horray! *(scooter and miss etta are leaving) *'Curtis: '''I Think My Family is wending for Sean Abel's Sister Anna Minor! *'Chip: Yeah, I Hope Scooter Have So Much Fun as we Did! *'Jill: '''Yeah! *'Sean Abel: (music starts for I Love You) we had a Great Day Barney! *'Barney: '''Me Too, I Knew how weebles never ever ever give up, But as soon When they people you love, I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney, Sean Abel & Kids:' I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love... me... too? (music ends) (Laughs) *'Jill:' I supposed I should get home, My mom said we're going on a field trip to see Miss Rosa! *'Hannah:' Me Too. *'Kristen:' I Should Too? *'Danny:' Yeah! but, I'm Getting Kind of Hungry! *'Jeff:' I knew how some who can help you! *'Emily:' Who's That! *'Jeff:' Mr. Ticket Guy, My Dad and my Big Brother Said They are taking with us too see what they're make Help from my Dinner room in Movie Theater Hotel this afternoon! *'Chip:' Yeah, but I guess we have To Better Be Going! *'Curtis:' Uh-huh, Thanks for Helping meet the Weebles, Barney! *'Barney:' Your Very Welcome Curtis! *'Jill:' We Should Go Home! *'Emily:' Me Too, Thanks for Helping with Sharing in the Fun Barney! *'Barney:' You're Welcome Emily? *'Keesha:' We'll we Have to better go now! *'Jeff:' Yeah, Thanks for all your Help Barney! *'Barney:' You're Welcome Jeff! *'Sean Abel:' Well, I guess I better Be Going, Thank You so Much for All Your Help Today Barney I'll See Ya Later! *'Kids:' Bye Barney! *'Barney:' (last lines) Bye Sean, Bye Everybody Take Care Now, Bye Bye! *(sean abel closes the rectangle gate and fade to the barney doll with the DVD of Weebles: Sharing in the Fun than it winks) Barney Says Segment *(pop) (the sounded like a harp and see Mom and Sheena) *'Mom: Here You Go Saddle Horse Climb Up. *'Sheena: '''Riding Ride a Horse Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. Oh *'Horse: 'Neigh. *(pop) (the screen turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) Sean Abel Thought so Shy that he Can't Meet The Weebles, Emily is Playing the Guitar but she can't make the noise, Brett was play the kazoo, Bumpus and Pendleton was Feeling All Goosebumpy, Sean talks to Wakiti, Brett was to shy, And Jason needs an Idea, Tibby was Crying but she doesn't have any talent, but is important to be able to understand, And Bumpus was Apsalootly Positipicly Perfectly perfect and he needs could be Friends, Flower Pretty Lei Stella In Hawaii Aloha Telling Stories, Robert Johnny AppleSeed Plant Seed GrowApple, *Mr. Boyd & Booker T. Bookworm are doing Silly Faces, Stella is a story about Johnny AppleSeed, and Maybe it's someone's Be Your friend, but Tibby is Got any Talents, And remember, i love you. (pop) PBS Online script * Boy: To Learn More About Barney & Friends, Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org! Category:Scripts